yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ise Shinya
Ise is a student from Kumamoto Daiichi High School and a member of the school's cycling club. He is either a first-year or second-year, as he refers to himself as a "junior" and addresses known third-years with ''-senpai'' and ''-san''". Appearance Ise has has short, dark hair and wears glasses. Plot Spare Bike 23 Prior to the Inter High, Taura Yoshiaki convinces his team to take a different practice route than usual to pray at Asofumoto Shrine on the way back, for his team's victory and for his injured teammate, Yoshimoto Shin, who he has known since his first year of high school and built the current team together with. Yoshimoto injured his leg at their prefectural tournament after falling from his bike. Taura confidently talks about how his team will win and bring back at least one award from the Inter High for their injured comrade. He laughs when Ise sadly talks about Yoshimoto, and encourages him to cheer up and harbor their team's tenacious spirit. After Taura and Fujiwara Masa, their climber, pull for the team, Ise says he'll help too by pulling on the flat roads. The team practices, and then arrives at the shrine to pray and buy protective amulets. Taura takes longer than the others in silent prayer, and Ise wonders if he's praying extra for Yoshimoto, as Taura always visits him at the hospital after practice. (Which Ise apparently discovered from spying on the two, as he's seen peeking around Yoshimoto's hospital room door.) Afterward, they all leave the shrine confident in the strength of their team. 41st Summer Inter High Day 2 On the second day, Kumamoto Daiichi is neck-and-neck with the few riders of Sohoku; Ise is present as Taura Yoshiaki mocks Sohoku about how they saw Tadokoro Jin being drafted by Onoda Sakamichi far behind in the race, near the pack instead of being in last place or out of the race entirely. Like Taura, he and the rest of their team don't understand why Naruko Shoukichi is surprised and then excited, as Sohoku knows what Onoda is capable of and believes he will return Tadokoro to them. Day 3 Despite being a sprinter, Taura is able to pull Ise and their injured climber Fujiwara up the slopes on the third day, but Fujiwara decides to drop out early on. Kumamoto Daiichi gets caught up by the pack, and is unwilling to ride cooperatively with them, but after hearing Machimiya Eikichi explain the benefits and the plot to take revenge on the top schools, they ride with the pack. Ise is witness to all this, and how Fujiwara being brought to the center of the pack where there is no wind, to be nursed back to health, is one of the tactics Machimiya uses to convince Taura to join his cause. When Onoda is swallowed by the pack, he meets Taura, who happily explains their plan to take the front. However, Taura, along with the other cyclists, has been deceived: Machimiya mocks him and the others for falling for his plot, and the entire Hiroshima team ditches the pack and rides ahead. Taura initially believes he's joking, and laughs, but ends up in tears once crushed with reality. With all the sprinters in the pack exhausted, as their pace had been too great, Taura and Kumamoto Daiichi are left behind. Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Sprinters Category:Kumamoto Daiichi High Bicycle Club